


Wade's awesome playlists

by original_slash



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe fluff, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Wade got playlist for all the important people in his life.





	Wade's awesome playlists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/gifts).



> This is for ifeelbetter because at one point she wanted suggestions for Wade to sing to Piotr. This is from their Raining on Broadway series. If you haven't read it, go read now! I'll wait till your done. :)

Piotr ( Buns of Steel) 

Baby got back by Sir Mix--lot  
Fat bottomed girls by Queen  
Shake your booty by KC and the Sunshine Band  
Back that ass up Juvenile  
Booytlicious Destiny's Child  
Low ( featuring T-Pin)  
Thong Song by Sisqo  
ass like that by Eminem  
Honky Tonk Bdonkdonk by Trace Atkins  
Get Low by Lil Jon & The Est Side Boyz Ying Yang Twins  
Rump Shaker Wreckx-N-Effect

Yes he' s aware that Piotr has 11 songs while everyone 10 but with that ass he deserves it. 

 

Nate ( love of life) 

Some enchanted evening from South Pacific  
as long as your mine from Wicked  
all i ask of you from phantom of the Opera  
Do i love you because I love you? from Cinderella( Nate sung it to him drunk once)  
Roxie from Chicago  
Come what may Moulin Rouge  
You matter to me from Waitress  
You can be s loud s the hell you want from avenue Q  
I do, I do, I do, I do I do, from Mama Mia  
Kiss the girl from the Little Mermaid ( though Wade says boy)

What can he say? Nate makes his inside all mush. 

 

Ellie ( Goth ballerina ) 

 

Witchy Woman by The Eagles  
Spooky by Classics IV Black mgix  
Black magic woman by Santana  
Teenagers by My Chemical Romance  
Smells like teenage spirit by Nirvana  
Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie  
Head like hole a by Nine Inch Nails  
In the shadows by The Rasmus  
Rip out the wings of butterfly by H.I.M  
I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace,

One of these days she will kill Wade in his sleep. 

Neena ( luck pusher ) 

Luck be a lady by Frank Sinatra  
Get Lucky by Daft Punk T  
Take chance on me by aaba  
Second Chance by Shinedown  
Lucky Star by Madonna  
Green Light By aloe Blacc  
The Gambler by Kenny Rogers  
Ironic by alanis Morissette  
One Second Chance by Jeff Bates  
Good run of bad lucky by Clint Black 

She says its all hard work not just luck. She's big fat liar. 

 

Ness ( former love but still best friend) 

 

Man-eater by Hall and Oates  
American woman by Guess Who ( yes that is the rel name)  
You're my best friend by Queen  
Dangerous by Kardinal ft akon  
Woman by Wolfmother  
Lean on me by James Taylor  
T-r-o-u-b-l-e by Travis Tritt  
Invisible Touch by Genesis  
It's shame that all by Genesis ( they are that awesome that they get two songs)  
It's all coming back to me by Celine Dion 

He really should update her list because this was made before Nate hence the friend to she no good woman vibe. 

 

Bonus tracks

I want candy by Bow Wow for Yukio ( too pure for this world )   
You can call me al by Paul Simon for Blind al ( his new best friend )   
Fire water burn by Bloodhound Gang for Russel ( too obsessed with fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I know its not really a story but I felt like with how ifeelbetter used music in the story that it just needed perhaps n accompany piece? If you want to add in songs great, maybe we create something beautiful.


End file.
